The present invention relates in general to a prefabricated dental arch form, and more particularly, to mandibular and maxillary arch forms having artificial teeth luted thereto. Still more particularly, the present invention is related to an interconnecting arrangement such that the dentition of the mandibular and maxillary arch forms maintain a predetermined occluded relationship, during the fabrication of artificial dentures.
In the usual method for the construction of artificial dentures, the maxillary or mandibular denture is first prepared by placing individual artificial teeth on a base that fits upon either a cast of or the patient's alveolar ridge. Thereafter, the opposing denture, either the maxillary or mandibular denture, is similarly constructed and may be placed in the patient's mouth to check accuracy and asthetics during the construction process. One of the drawbacks of these procedures is that the dentures are built up in a piece meal fashion from individual artificial teeth, with intermediate checks and adjustments.
Accordingly, there is a need for maxillary and mandibular arch forms which are adapted for maintaining the necessary maxillo-mandibular relationship during fabrication of artificial dentures which avoids the disadvantages inherent from the conventional procedures heretofore known.